Machining work pieces by rotary cutting tools may cause objectionable vibrational harmonics to occur. This may result in chatter and other undesirable phenomena, which may cause flaws in the machined product. In addressing these phenomena, it is not desirable to alter rotational speeds of a machine tool and rate of advance speeds of a cutting tool because this may interfere with optimal productivity. One known method to address this is to vary circumferential spacing of inserts and their pockets in a rotary cutting tool to break up harmonics which might otherwise occur. Another known method is to vary rake angles among inserts.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a tool that at least reduces or overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated within the figures to indicate like elements.